The Book Of Potential Boyfriends: Graylu Version
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: It all started when Natsu and Gray went looking for Lucy only to stumble upon a weird book. Then it evolved into a bet. What will come from this bet. Who will be victorious? Will it be the oh so dense fire dragon slayer or the oh so suave ice make mage?
1. Chapter 1

The Book of Potential Boyfriends

Graylu Version

Chapter 1

The bet

"Take that Ice block!" Natsu shouted as he threw a ball of fire towards his raven haired teammate.

"You are so going to pay for that one flame freak!" Shooting ice lances towards his rival, Gray dodged the fireball sent his way.

"What did you call me stripper?" Natsu asked as he launched towards Gray with a flaming fist.

"You heard me ash for brains, I called you a flame freak!" Gray formed a glittering hammer of ice as they raced towards one another, ready for their next attack.

"Are you two fighting?" The scarlet haired beauty asked, peering away from the slice of cake in front of her. With narrowed eyes she glared at the two mages who quickly wrapped their arms around the others neck and proceeded to act as if they were the best of friends.

"No way Erza! We were just training, right Natsu?" Gray stated as he glanced wearily at his rival.

"Aye!" The pinkette replied as Gray watched his eyes suddenly dart around the room. The dark haired man began to wonder just what he was doing before Erza interrupted his thoughts.

"Natsu, do you know where Lucy is?" The requip mage asked. Natsu shook his head, it was clear that he was thinking of the same thing as worry set upon his dark eyes. "Why don't you and Gray go and check up on her to make sure she is okay?"

"Why does he have to come?" Natsu pouted. This man always wanted Lucy to himself and Gray could help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy over the dragon slayer, but he would never admit it.

"Yeah, why do I have to go with flame breath here?" Gray asked. If anything he would rather just go alone. He rarely spends anytime with the celestial mage, especially since Natsu is never far away.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Her tone was calm yet deadly serious and both of the boys visibly shivered. They gulped before running out the guild doors and in the direction of their favorite spirit mages apartment. As they walked, both sulked at having to go anywhere with the other but still went anyway for they feared the wrath of the almighty Titania.

They entered the apartment by their usual means, Natsu via the window and Gray through the chimney. They both began to call out for their teammate but received no response. One by one, each room was searched for the blond before the only room that was left unchecked was the bathroom. A smirk crossed over the ice mages features before he strolled forward, ignoring the look Natsu was sending his way.

"I woul-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence. He was about to warn the ice mage to knock first but he could see the look upon Gray's face. Besides he wouldn't mind seeing Gray receive one of the famous Lucy kicks that he himself has received time and time again. The dark haired man walked forward and grasped the knob to the door of the bathroom and quickly threw it open.

When no shriek or yell was heard, it was evident that Lucy was not in there. Gray sighed with a look of disappointment on his handsome features before closing the door once more and turning to the dragon slayer. Natsu snickered at the pout Gray was wearing.

"You do realize that if she in there you would be dead right about now." Natsu stated bluntly. Gray nodded his head but still thought that a moment like that would have been worth it. "I wonder where she is." Natsu thought out loud.

"Not sure but I say we should stay here and wait. Erza wouldn't be too happy if we returned without knowing what Lucy was up to and without making sure that she is alright." The ice mage took a seat upon the pink frilly bed while sighing once more. He couldn't help but feel that Natsu was one lucky bastard for being as close to the blond beauty as he was.

"Yeah, I guess you right ice prick."

"What did you say ash for brains?" Gray countered as a tick mark appeared upon his scarred forehead.

"You heard me pervert!"

"Why don't you say that to my face flametard!"

"I just did Popsicle!"

Natsu leaped towards gray and aimed a punch to the jaw. Gray dodged before he attempted to kick Natsu in the stomach. Another miss before Natsu landed a blow to the eye and Gray hit him on the lip. Punches and kicks were thrown back and forth as slowly but steadily Lucy's apartment became a mess. Gray charged towards Natsu, preparing to land another attack when Natsu grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Gray smashed into Lucy's desk spilling all of it's contents onto the floor.

"Shit! Lucy will kill us if she see's this!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray could see the panic rising in the dragon slayer and knew that it would be best to clean up the mess before she returned. "Gray, get over here and help me!"

Not wanting to anger the celestial mage, they both set to work on restoring the apartment to the way it was. Gray was currently fixing the bed when Natsu called out to him. "Hey Gray, look at this." The dark haired mage walked over to Natsu and saw an odd looking book sitting in his hands with elegant writing scribbled inside. Gray turned the book over to see the title as his eyes widened.

_Potential boyfriends in Fairy Tail_

_By Lucy Heartfilia_

Flipping through several pages, both mages noticed that everyone they had come across was marked off the list with a large red X covering their picture. Making his way towards the last few pages is when he noticed the only two left in the book that were unmarked. His and Natsu's. There sat a picture of both Gray and Natsu with a few words next to it but neither one had an X covering the photo.

Once more Gray smirked, so maybe he does actually stand a chance after all. "We are the only ones without an X over our pictures. Natsu, do you know what this means?" He questioned. The dragon slayer turned to Gray with his brow furrowed and confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, that we are the only men in Fairy Tail that Lucy considers herself close enough to call her boyfriends but that doesn't make any sense. Lucy is friends with everyone in the guild." Gray stared at the man next to him and couldn't help but wonder just how much of an idiot he truly was. How could he not understand what boyfriend meant?

"No Natsu, not like that. She means boyfriend on a romantic level." Gray could see the confusion written on the dragon slayers face and sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to describe such things to Natsu. It would just be awkward. Natsu stood there, thinking about the meaning behind Gray's words.

"You mean boyfriend romantically like Bisca and Alzack were?" Well at least he realizes that there is a difference but does he know exactly what that is?

"Yes Natsu, like that."

"Then that doesn't make sense. Why would Lucy think of you in such a way?" Did this guy not realize that she apparently thought of him that way too or was he ignoring that fact?

"What's wrong with me?" Gray retorted. He was a much better pick for Lucy than Natsu was. At least he would know what to do with her once they got together. This guy probably thinks it will stay the same as being friends.

"Um, let me see...everything." Natsu added. A vein pulsed on Gray's forehead as his aggravation began to build. Right before he was about to comment back he thought of something.

"Hey Natsu, how about making a bet with me?" Gray asked. Natsu rose a brow at the dark haired mage and waited for him to continue. "Who ever gets Lucy to put an X over the others picture first wins."

"I'll take that bet, and you are so going down stripper." Natsu and Gray shook hands. Gray smirked at the fire mage as they battled in strength with who would give in first and let go of the others hand. Natsu had no idea what he was doing and Gray had experience with women. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

**A/N: Originally the surprise was going to be that I added a few more chapters to the end of the Nalu version to have both a Nalu and Graylu ending but then I thought that it might get confusing to some people and besides, it would be better to remake it since the other one hinted it would be Nalu throughout the whole story. Well, I hope this pleases all the people who voted for Graylu and I really really hope you like it!**

**To those who do not know what I am talking about, there is another version of this that I wrote. It's the Nalu version. The first time I wrote it, I held a poll where more people voted for Nalu then Graylu so of course that's who won. But now that I am rewriting it, a lot of readers have requested Graylu so I just said to hell with it and decided to do both.**

**Thanks so much, all of you wonderful people reading this. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much, Angel.**


	2. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
